zebcaststudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Roma
Nova Roma is an alternate history sci-fi film directed by Aydan Woodward. It is the first 'short' short film they have made in years (with a running time of 9:20 minutes), and also one of the only indie films on the internet in a dead language: the film is totally in Latin. Set in an alternate timeline, it shows a world in which the Roman Empire never fell and was still the dominant power in Europe. In an alternate world much more technologically advanced than the one in our timeline, Roman border agent Quintus Valerius Triarius (Gimmy Viti) is sent on another task to eliminate traitors to the Empire, but things don't go exactly as planned. Starring Gimmy Viti, Elio Lodi, Taui Atwood, David Sarabia, Aydan Woodward and Elena Jimenez. The film was released on August 1, 2018. Plot The first scene, recorded with a handheld camera, shows an interrogation in a detention centre in the Confederation of Germania. A couple of Germanic soldiers have somehow captured a Roman border agent (a Limitanei) named Quintus Valerius Triarius, and start asking him questions about his highly secretive country: the Roman Empire. The night before, Valerius meets his friend and superior Marcus in a tavern in Rome. Valerius initially refuses an assignment that Marcus gives him: to track down and eliminate fugitive slaves escaping across the border to Germania; but he accepts when Marcus offers him 300 denarii. The film cuts back to the interrogation chamber, where the Germanic professor interrogating Valerius asks him about how the slave system works. Valerius, unable to answer his question, reveals to him that troops of the Roman army take pills that eliminate sympathy. A documentary-style sequence then plays, showing an amateur documentary filmed in the very poor ghetto of Rome exposing the exaggerated social class divide. The presenter Davus Fabricius Silus interviews a voluntarily anonymous homeless man, who complains about his situation and greatly criticises the Senate and the upper classes for the appalling conditions of the ghetto. The documentary is then suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the imperial police. Valerius arrives at the border with Germania, which is highly contaminated, radiated and home to the waste of both countries (the Roman Empire and the Confederation of Germania). There, he finds two rebellious slaves, and when they spot him, a shootout ensues. Valerius manages to shoot one, but the other escapes. Valerius chases after him, but the screen cuts to black when he crosses the border. It is unknown if he managed to catch him or how he ended up in Germanic custody. The Germanic people end the interrogation and tell him his time has come (that they will kill him), but Valerius, who somehow broke out of his handcuffs, flips the table over and points a gun at the people behind the camera, ending the film on a cliffhanger. Cast * Gimmy Viti as Valerius. * Elio Lodi as Marcus. * Taui Atwood as Slave #1 * Aydan Woodward as Slave #2 * David Sarabia as Davus Fabricius Silus * Elena Jimenez as Barlady Nick Pedersen appears as a Germanic soldier who threatens Valerius. Aydan Woodward also makes an uncredited appearance lending his voice to Yoffrey Blumhelm, the professor working for the Council of Germania who interviews Valerius.